


《小雏菊》 3

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》 3

李赫宰的目光紧紧锁住眼前赤裸的身体，李东海一丝不挂水光粼粼的跌坐在地上，不断落下的水珠从他胸前滑过，汇在一小股沿着小腹一直流进腿间，男孩咬住嫣红的嘴唇一副可怜巴巴的无辜模样，一只手捻起身上白白的沐浴液，液体在李东海胸口和指间黏连成一道白丝，画面印在李赫宰眼里是那样淫靡色情。

眼前的美景让李赫宰喉咙干涩眼神逐渐变得深沉，他几乎是一瞬间就感觉到下身硬了，无法压抑的欲望将理智淹没，李赫宰慢慢地舔了舔嘴角。

为什么要忍？弟弟本就是属于他的，从来都是。

李赫宰抬腿走进浴室，花洒溅起的水立马打湿了他的裤腿，他来到李东海身旁把水关掉，蹲下身直视自己的弟弟，一字一句的低沉嗓音让人听不出情绪：

“你知道这样有多危险吗？”

你知道你面前的人有多危险吗。

李东海眼睛湿漉漉的委屈的看着李赫宰，他没有察觉到哥哥语气中的危险，也不明白哥哥是在训斥他还是在担心他。刚才那下他摔得实在，现在屁股和脚踝还在隐隐作痛，他以为哥哥是在责怪他粗心大意，便讨好般伸出手拉住了李赫宰的衣领。

“哥哥对不起，我没穿鞋所以……”

弟弟的行为在他看来是大胆的邀请，李赫宰垂下眼帘，不加掩饰的火辣目光从弟弟的脸蛋顺着脖子移至胸口，在胸前停留了片刻又缓缓向下来到小腹和腿间，弟弟的身体青涩稚嫩，跟人一样干净的小家伙连颜色都是惹人怜爱的粉红，此时正软软的垂在腿间。李赫宰吞下口水，痴迷般欣赏着弟弟完美的裸体，最终捧起那双笔直的双腿，在腿前落下一吻。

闭上眼，他听见自己激动到有些颤抖的呢喃：

“小海受伤了哥哥会心疼……”

“让哥哥来帮小海洗澡吧。”

面对哥哥李东海连拒绝都不会，他轻轻的嗯了一声，两手环住了哥哥的脖子。

李赫宰放弃花洒带着弟弟在盛满热水的浴缸坐下，他将李东海抱在怀里，占有欲十足地从后将他整个人圈起来，李东海感受到后背传来的火热温度，哥哥宽阔结实的胸膛带给他充分的安全感，李东海放松靠在哥哥胸前，调皮的拍打着水面激起一朵朵水花。

他好久没有跟哥哥一起洗澡了，记忆里最后一次还是他泡在浴缸里玩小黄鸭的年纪。他很开心，抿着嘴角一边玩水一边回头去看李赫宰。

“哥哥，东海好久没有跟你一起洗澡了。”

李赫宰水下的双手摸上弟弟柔软的腰肢，像是清洗又像是爱抚的来回抚摸，他俯在弟弟耳边低声问道：

“那小海喜欢跟哥哥一起洗澡吗？”

“喜欢！有哥哥陪着东海就不害怕了。”

李赫宰轻笑，凑得更近要求道：“那你亲亲哥哥。”

李东海不假思索的扭头贴上李赫宰的嘴唇，刚要分开李赫宰一只手按住弟弟的后脑勺，用力加深了这个亲吻。

李东海睁大眼睛愣住了，现在发生的事是他从来没有经历过的，他感觉到哥哥含住了他的上唇，反复厮磨着吸吮着，时不时用牙齿叼住轻轻啃咬，然后又用舌头在咬过的地方来回舔舐。李东海脑袋一片空白，只觉得哥哥的嘴唇好软，跟自己的贴在一起来回摩擦好舒服。他不会回应，只能微张嘴唇接受哥哥的唇舌，过了好久哥哥都不愿意放开他，甚至将舌头伸进自己的嘴巴里勾动自己的舌头，他看着哥哥闭眼陶醉的模样，试着舔了一下哥哥的舌尖，换来的是嘴里更加激烈的翻搅和吮吸，哥哥的口水渡进自己嘴里，李东海下意识吞咽进去，来不及咽下的顺着嘴角流到下巴上。

“嗯……”

怀里的人儿发出一声鼻音，传进李赫宰耳朵里更像是一种鼓舞，终于探进弟弟的嘴里，满足的同时只觉得比想象中还香甜柔软。他用舌头卷起弟弟小巧的舌尖，带着弟弟在湿滑的口腔里翻滚纠缠，他着迷的亲吻着李东海，觉得光是弟弟的嘴唇自己就已经不能自拔快要融化。

浴室里发出啧啧水声，耳边响起弟弟快要无法呼吸的喘息，就在怀里的身体越来越软时，李赫宰才意犹未尽的结束了这个真正意义上的亲吻。

“哈啊……”

李东海两眼迷离的靠在他胸前大口喘气，露在外面的身体染上一层绯红，弟弟青涩又迷茫的反应引得李赫宰更加动情，他低下头在弟弟的肩头仔细的亲吻到了脖颈，最后又亲了亲被自己吸到有些红肿的唇瓣。

“喜欢吗？”李赫宰的脑袋放在弟弟肩窝上，嘴唇若有若无的扫过他敏感的脖子。

“喜欢哥哥这样亲你吗？”

“哥哥，这个跟之前的不一样……”李东海茫然的偏头去看他。

“因为哥哥太喜欢你，想要好好疼你。”

李东海不解：“那为什么以前哥哥不这样亲我？”

“哥哥怕吓到你，小海有被吓到吗？”

“没有。”李东海乖乖摇头，眨着水润的大眼睛望着李赫宰：“哥哥的嘴巴好软，亲得好舒服哦，我还吃到了哥哥的口水……”

李赫宰眼神一暗，支起身子欺身压向李东海，将人逼靠在浴缸边缘。

“是吗，哥哥还有更舒服的事想跟小海一起做……”

李东海看着哥哥的身体不断靠近最终压在自己身上，他的心跳加速脸也越来越烫，方才唇瓣厮磨的感觉很美好，李东海的内心生出更多好奇，他对这种亲密一点也不排斥，哥哥身上散发出来的气息和温度让他本能的想要靠近，他在水下抱住李赫宰的腰，在哥哥的注视下懵懂的点了点头。

李东海被李赫宰压在浴缸边缘，他上半身露出水面，下半身被哥哥用腿禁锢住无法动弹，哥哥含住他胸前的小颗粒吸舐着，另一颗被捏在指腹中揉搓玩弄。胸前涌起酥痒的电流，李赫宰一边用舌头在弟弟乳头上画圈，一边留意着弟弟的变化，李东海在他身下不知所措到快要哭出来，内心深处的快感驱使他故意发出羞人的唆吸声。李东海从未体验过这种感觉，说不上是喜欢还是抵触，他的双手紧紧抠住浴缸边缘，身体无意识的扭动着，撩起通红的眼角去看胸前的李赫宰。

“嗯……哥哥你在干嘛……”

“在给小海清洗啊。”李赫宰头也不抬回答，抓住弟弟的一只胳膊放在自己脖子上。

“那里涨涨的好奇怪……”

李赫宰一笑，说道：“抱紧我。”

李东海颤巍巍的伸出双手搂住了哥哥的脖子，这个行为极大的取悦了李赫宰，他用手指掐住弟弟的乳尖用力撕扯了一下，在李东海抱紧他的脑袋尖叫的同时用牙齿咬住了变得血红的另一侧乳头。

小孩浑身颤抖着，像是舒爽像是害怕般挺起胸脯将自己送得更近，李赫宰拉开一点距离，看着弟弟胸前两颗绽放开来的艳丽小花，满意的勾起嘴唇笑了。

“小海的奶头好好吃……”

他坏笑着去看自己的弟弟，可李东海根本不明白他在说什么，李赫宰问他：

“小海，知道这里叫什么吗？”

“不……不知道。”

李赫宰用拇指擦过弟弟娇艳欲滴的乳尖，像是传授知识一样教他：“这是小海的奶头，又香又甜，哥哥怎么都吃不够。”

他亲吻着李东海，故意说着下流的话语：“小海的奶只能让哥哥一个人喝……”

弟弟显然没听懂，李赫宰也不在意，他的下身早就硬邦邦的竖在小腹上叫嚣着想要发泄，他用低哑的声音诱骗着弟弟：

“哥哥这里好难受，只有小海能让哥哥舒服……”

说着，他握住李东海的小手放在自己的性器上，弟弟惊呼一声就要缩回来，却被李赫宰按住不给他拒绝的机会。

李东海脸更红了，他知道这是哪里……自己也有，可是只在尿尿的时候才会碰它，为什么哥哥让他摸这儿，为什么会舒服？

“小海，你舍得看哥哥难受吗？”

“哥哥这里疼得快要哭了……”

他换上一副委屈巴巴的表情，李东海被他唬得一怔，李赫宰在他愣神之际向前挺动身体，坚硬的性器顶在弟弟的小腹上磨蹭，李赫宰软下声音哄骗道：

“来，帮哥哥摸一摸。”

李东海试着碰了一下，那里跟自己的形状一点也不一样，他呐呐道：“可是我不会……”

“所以才要学。”

“只有小海能做到，这里只有小海才能摸……”

李赫宰让弟弟包裹住自己，带动他的手在自己的性器上来回套弄，弟弟的手心又热又嫩，在热水的润滑下给自己摸得好不舒服，李赫宰跪在水里发出一声叹息，另一只手抚摸着弟弟漂亮的脸颊。

“对……就是这样，快一点。”

“也摸摸下面那儿……”

渐渐的，李赫宰不再引导弟弟，任他自己动作。他的大掌在弟弟身上游走，一会儿抠抠他红肿的乳头一会儿将手指插进弟弟的发间。

“小海，这个是什么？”

被问到的人目光躲闪，扭捏了一下才小声说：“……尿尿的地方。”

李赫宰笑了一下，眼里的情欲更深了，他拨弄着弟弟红润的嘴唇说：“这是哥哥的肉棒，它只喜欢小海，一看见小海就会变硬……”

弟弟怔怔的往水里看，嘴里迟疑地念道：“肉……棒？”

“只属于小海的肉棒。”李赫宰勾唇，像是恶魔一样诱哄着弟弟将人一步步拉进深渊。

“你看它好喜欢你，在跟你打招呼呢。”

说罢，李东海手里的硬物抖动了一下，他轻呼一声觉得神奇，便无比单纯的凑上去亲了亲它，然后冲李赫宰乖巧的笑。

“哥哥的肉棒香香的，东海也喜欢它。”

李赫宰顿时觉得脑袋炸开了，他强忍住脑中上演的粗暴行为，凶狠的咬住弟弟的颈侧，暗骂道：“……骚妖精。”

李东海的动作不快也没有技巧，只是听话的上下套弄而已，他的手掌勉强裹住哥哥的柱身，哥哥那里的毛也蹭的他痒痒的……李东海不知道摸这里是什么感觉，可是哥哥好像特别舒服的样子，他窃喜的同时有点小得意，是自己让哥哥舒服了吧？自己一教就会哥哥会夸他吗？

正想着，李赫宰突然压低身子亲上来，李东海只惊了一秒便适应了这种亲吻，他学着哥哥的样子张开嘴巴，小心翼翼的用舌头去舔哥哥的上颚，李赫宰握住他的手加快速度撸动起来，李东海感觉手里的硬物越来越烫，还有逐渐变大的趋势，唇齿辗转间，他侧过头气喘吁吁的对哥哥说：

“哥哥好大……东海握……”

李赫宰此时的眼神就像是一头危险的饿狼，他一边套弄着一边从浴缸里站起来，居高临下的盯着自己的弟弟，李东海不明所以的抬起头，哥哥狰狞的器官正好怼在自己脸前。

太近了……这是李东海第一次清楚的观察哥哥的样子，近的他都能感觉到那根散发出来的热气，和柱身上蜿蜒的青筋。

“张嘴。”

他听见哥哥暗哑的声音，李东海眨眨眼，注视着哥哥乖乖张开自己艳红的小嘴，李赫宰的动作越来越快，几十次撸动后微微挺腰抵在了弟弟的嘴唇上。

“哥哥……”

“嗯——”随着一声长长的喘息，一道白浊射进李东海的嘴里，李赫宰绷紧后背和大腿，尽情释放着自己。弟弟完全没想到会有东西喷出来，一点准备都没有的被哥哥的精液打到了喉咙，他将东西一吞眼角通红的咳嗽起来。

李赫宰沉浸在射精的快感中，一股股粘液有的射在弟弟嘴里有的挂在弟弟脸上，他把着半软的性器在弟弟脸上蹭来蹭去，看着弟弟清纯的脸上全是属于自己的精液和味道，内心升腾起异样的满足感。

“哥哥……”李东海眼角溢出生理泪水，嘴角挂着一丝粘液，看上去楚楚可怜惹人疼。

“宝宝……”李赫宰的大掌摩挲着弟弟的后颈，忍不住用更加亲密大胆的方式唤他。

“宝宝，肉棒好吃吗？哥哥是什么味道？”

闻言李东海咂咂嘴，像是回忆了一下回答：“嗯……有点腥腥的……”

停顿了几秒他又不好意思的说：“其实刚才没有尝出来……能不能下次再给东海尝尝？”

弟弟一脸单纯的说着无比色情的话，李赫宰觉得下身又有了抬头的征兆。他宠溺的亲上弟弟的嘴角，舔干净他嘴边的液体低笑道：“以后都给宝宝吃。”

两人在水里待久了泡得身体发软，李赫宰初次开荤却没有那么容易被满足，弟弟的身体简直是个宝藏，诱惑着他不断深入探索。

他伸出双臂从弟弟的膝弯下穿过，把人从水里抱起来挂在自己身上。

“换个地方，哥哥一会儿让宝宝更舒服。”


End file.
